utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormeye
Stormeye 'is a mysterious fatalist, who had the power of foresight. It is later revealed that he is '''the clone of Dove '''who was merely manipulated to become a false prophet and help Dove, who was known as Fate, to gain spiritual following. The Second Meeting [[The Second Meeting|''Main article: The Second Meeting]] In the original world of Genesis, the three strongest Primal Entities convened. Watching them from distance, a shaman known as Dove, leader of Lightning's Shadow Clan, thought that it would be the moment when the power over the world would be decided. Dove created a clone of himself and activated a technique to send the clone into a visionary frenzy, where it believed to have seen the end of the world happening four times as well as some other details. Its feelings gained a massive reaction among spirits, allowing him to penetrate the barrier and enter the convention of the leading Primal Entities. As it told them about the events, the real Dove went underground and waited for the clone while being able to hear The Second Meeting. It turned out that in his anger, Primal Fury reformed the clone into something entirely different: '''a scepter for himself. Using it to create Eternal Haze, a prison dimension for his enemies, Rah Jemor sealed his own fate. After Rah Jemor banished the Primal Fifteen to it, the other two of the trio banished him there as well. The dimension, as viewed through the scepter's senses, was made of Dove's own energy, and thus entirely controllable. Dove teleported into the nothingness where the dimension lied, induced sleep to all the entities within and started to reprogram his clone, Stormeye, to execute his future plans. It was still unknown to him that his homeland had been sent to become part of Other World. After making sure that Stormeye would be responsive, he separated Rah Jemor from the Fifteen and left the curse of sleep intact as a precaution. Dove located his homeland far away, which led him to question what had become of the Primals. The spirits however told him of what had happened and he chose to enter the new plane. For millennia to come, Dove would be known as Fate, and gain supremacy over spirits of Other World, exactly as he had planned. The entry into True World Stormeye lied in the Eternal Haze for a long time. It was about 2900 years later that Fate finally had a mission for Stormeye to fulfill. Stormeye, being just a clone as he was, could now manifest as a scepter, as reformed by the king of demons during second meeting. It was then that Fate granted it a third form: a rune altar. The form was known as [[Chaos Ring|'Chaos Ring']] due to purple chakra's abilities to break down dimensional barriers and thus act as a supply for disorderly energies, i.e. Chaos. At the time, there were masters of Chaos on the rise. Former enemies of Vagnos, the five Absorbers, had long been chained inside his armor of Dreadamantite, but they had been freed under unknown circumstances. Fate reformed Stormeye into Chaos Ring, and sent the rune altar through Eternal Haze to the path of the leader of the Absorbers, Gavade. An ambitious creature, Gavade only thanked his luck and sought to use the rune altar as a world-changing weapon. Stormeye's threefold existence and imminent power drew the attention of Xeon, who acquired the rune altar after Gavade's fall. He realized the powers it could unlock, among them the third, hidden might that he thought to exist alongside light and shadow. He finally achieved his goal by using the altar to summon Rah Jemor from Eternal Haze. Far away, Fate realized his mistake that had occurred by letting the demon escape his prison. On the other hand, the immense spiritual mass that surrounded Rah Jemor would cloud his entire observation of the Ring's whereabouts. The demon and Xeon left. After establishing a base at Second Paradise, the demon took Chaos Ring to observe it and felt that it was the same object - the same scepter. Overjoyed, he plotted to seize power over the universes as one man went on a crusade to purge the world of Primal Entities, or at least Songav and Vagnos. The demon very much succeeded, promoting three overlords for the Universes. (Utopia XII) A fourth one was raised to his side by the staff from Nether: Ghejyen, an artificial female mystic-like humanoid, crafted by Songav. The elf's fury for her loss of life was so deep that she was easily swayed by the energies of the demon. With leaving the released demon last, the mortal faced Rah Jemor at Second Paradise. The individual, Micoda, had amassed a party of sages and warriors to help with the final battle. Yet, he alone wielded strength worth fearing: an ominous hammer known as Primal Reformer, crafted by the vengeful spirits of Primal Fifteen to dethrone the demon emperor. Ghejyen and Xeon were unable to stand against their might, but the fight of Micoda and the demon reached a climax as the realm's (and Nether's) edge ripped apart, casting the combatants to fight in freefall through nothingness. Rah Jemor succeeded in shattering the hammer, but the imbued vengeful spirits of the Primal Fifteen struck back with utter strength. (Utopia XIII) The demon, still wielding the scepter, was carried into a soon-to-be battleground amidst blackness of space. The scepter fell from the demon's grasp as the winds carried his body into the heart of a realm. The place where the scepter ended up lying was none other than Time's End, a realm of Primal Fifteen resting in astral borderline, between True World and Other World. With the distance into Other World now cut in half, and the spiritual disturbance lessened, Fate succeeded in issuing a remote command for his clone's slumbering consciousness. At a moment when none watched, the Chaos Ring would turn back into a humanoid and disappear from the scene. Fate sent him instructions on how to evacuate the realm via teleportation and wait for further instructions. Rah Jemor awoke after some time and summoned his scepter. His new base lied at the heart of a mountain, in the middle of the realm. From the gushing lava there, he forged sturdy golems using the scepter. As the demon deployed the ranks, Songav appeared out of the blue and made an attempt to conquer the unfinished fortress. The demon was overwhelmed, and his scepter fell to the lava and was carried away. Out of sight, the multi-existential entity warped itself back to its original form and prepared a teleportation technique to leave the realm. ''??? - ''Stormeye's whereabouts during New Dawn Order, Netherfury War unknown. Possibly in Eternal Emptiness? When did humanoid Stormeye first appear? Category:Characters